


The Jacket

by JustJimin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJimin/pseuds/JustJimin
Summary: Realizing what he's done, Carl prays Negan hasn't seen his small display of weakness. But of course, nothing slips by Negan. As Carl braces himself for the insults that are about to come, surprise crosses his face as Negan instead slips out of his leather jacket – the one that he always wears – and shoves it towards Carl.Carl blinks, his eyebrows furrowing together at what appears to be an act of kindness, a shudder following that thought. Negan isn't capable of kindness.





	

Carl can't help but shiver; the November air mercilessly bites his exposed skin, causing goosebumps to erupt across his arms. He had left his jacket inside the house, and now he really regretted being an idiot. But Carl had no intention of leaving the Saviors unsupervised while his father was out on a run.

Carl watches as the Saviors load up more and more of the things the Alexandrians' had worked hard to gather. A frown crawls across his face as he lets out a sigh, a small puff of air escaping his dried lips. As his teeth start to chatter, he shoves his hands into his jean pockets as a desperate attempt for warmth. 

As boredom begins to attack his mind, Carl finds himself slowly leaning back against a tree, his eyes slipping shut. As he begins to doze off, the Saviors harsh growls and the Alexandrians' nervous whispers lull him to sleep, melting into the soft whoosh of the freezing wind. 

"Hey, kid." 

Carl is abruptly snapped out of his dreamy haze by the intense, hoarse voice that invades his slumber. 

He blinks, blinding light attacking his vision and he's suddenly confused as to when the world had become so white. As Carl begins to gather his surroundings, the blurry figure towering over him transforms into someone Carl had hoped to never see again – Negan. 

"What?" Carl angrily snarls, internally flinching when Negan's infamous smirk spreads across his face. 

"I didn't mean to wake you from your damn beauty sleep, but your shivering is pissing me the fuck off," Negan calmly states, picking up a handful of wet ice and forming it into a ball. As Carl watches Negan, he realizes that Alexandria had become covered in clumpy, frozen snow while he was asleep. He nearly slaps himself for letting his guard down and beging so stupid, mainly when Rick had left him in charge. 

"Fuck off," Carl says, his eyes narrowing to slits. Why the hell was Negan talking to him? Couldn't he collect his shit and go? 

"No, actually, I don't think I will," Negan laughs, the rough, raspy sound colder than the world around them. 

As Carl waits for Negan to continue, the bitter air caresses his face, and shivers run down his back. Carl lifts his shoulders, sinking his head down between them to rid the odd, uncomfortable feeling. 

Realizing what he's done, Carl prays Negan hasn't seen his small display of weakness. But of course, nothing slips by Negan. As Carl braces himself for the insults that are about to come, surprise crosses his face as Negan instead slips out of his leather jacket – the one that he always wears – and shoves it towards Carl. 

Carl blinks, his eyebrows furrowing together at what appears to be an act of kindness, a shudder following that thought. Negan isn't capable of kindness. 

"What? No," Carl grimaces, shaking his head at the outstretched hand, "hell no." Carl crosses his arms, a look of disgust displayed across his face. 

A low growl emits from the base of Negan's throat, and Carl's eyes widen in fear.

"I wasn't asking."

Carl takes a startled step back, sensing the sharp anger bleeding into Negan's voice. He gulps as Negan takes a slow, predatory step in his direction, an emotion Carl can't decipher burning in his heavy gaze. Carl flinches into himself as Negan's big form suddenly leans over him, but when no pain comes, and instead, the heavy weight of clothing is wrapped around his shoulders, a breath of relief leaves his lips. But then Carl realizes what's actually happened, and he looks up into cold, heartless eyes.

"Wha–"

Before he can finish speaking, Negan is already sauntering away, appearing as if wearing short sleeves in two degree weather has no effect on him. 

"Wear it kid. You need it more than I do," Negan calls over his shoulder, a smirk lazily thrown across his mouth. 

Carl simply stands there, a look of utter confusion plastered across his face as he watches Negan disappear into a truck full of the Alexandrians' stuff. As he begins to slip out of the jacket pooling around his wrists, a sudden icy gust of air hits Carl and he finds himself reluctantly pulling the jacket tighter around his body. 

He then realizes that the inside fabric is still tinted with warmth from Negan's skin.


End file.
